Forbiden Love
by Fallen-Devil-13
Summary: what happens when a teacher and student fall for eachother?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Kai sat next to the other russian of the class and pretended to be completely awake hoping to fool the teacher. But of course he hadn't slept last night and his roommate totally knew. Kai's boyfriend Rei was currently cheating on him with one of his own best friends! But Kai being who he was and having no proof on it did nothing. Tala glanced at the now sleeping form of his brother figure and chuckled. He reached over and tapped Kai on the shoulder. Kai startled awake and looked at Tala.

"What the hell don't let me fall asleep Tal!" he hissed in a whisper.

"Well forgive me your highness I just noticed." Tala responded jokingly then turned serious. "You really need to be able to sleep Kai. Rei isn't worth this much trouble. And the fact that Bryan isn't doing anything about it is just wrong too. I think my ex and I need to sit down and have a little chat."

"Don't Tala." Kai growled his blood red eyes glaring at Tala. "I don't want any trouble. Not from anyone. I don't need your help." Tala was a bit taken aback. Kai had always excepted his help before. It just goes to show how much he had changed since he started dating Rei.

"Alright Kai." Tala said but his closest friend was already asleep.

The conversation did not go unnoticed however. Brooklyn Shingumi the professor had taken note of the disruption to his class. However Tala and Kai were his best students so he said nothing. It wasn't until he felt the tension that he even thought to intervene however it vanished almost instantly. 'I wonder what is happening here.' he thought as he wrote on the blackboard the assignment for the day. Of course this being an advanced level english class, a little shocking here in Japan, the class new to get started right away. But when he sat at his desk he saw a sleeping Kai and sighed. "Hiwatari step outside please." he said blandly. However it took Tala tapping him on the shoulder to wake him up before he responded. Kai stood slowly and went outside the classroom.

In the room down the hall were to people who were supposed to be in class. Instead they were too busy making out to realise that class had even started. It wasn't until one looked at the clock that they knew. "Bryan class started ten minutes ago." one of them pointed out.

"Yeah? And that's an issue why?" Bryan said sucking hard on the other's neck. "Rei do you have perfect attendance?" Rei could hear the mocking tone of the other boy and pushed him back.

"And what if I do?" he said on the defensive. Rei got up before Bryan could protest and left the classroom heading down the hall. Bryan chased after him and pinned him to the wall and trailed kisses down Rei's neck. It was then that they heard a door open and closed. Rei looked sideways and pushed Bryan back. Kai had just come out of class and was staring at them.

"Kai..." Rei began to say. But Kai turned and ran down the hall. Of course this was also the cue for the Prof. to come out of the classroom.

"Get into class." he growled and went after Kai.

Kai was leaning his head against the wall just around the corner when Brooklyn turned. He stopped and layed a hand on Kai's head. "Hiwatari you could get in trouble for being away from class." he said calmly. Kai was shaking he didn't raise his head so Brooklyn placed a hand under Kai's chin and forced him to look up. Brooklyn was shocked, Kai was crying. "Kai..."

"How could he professor?" he said softly. "How could he..." he broke down and layed his head against Brooklyn's chest. Brooklyn was a little surprised. He hesitated but then put his arms around Kai's waist and pulled him closer. Truthfully the eighteen year old in his arms is only 4 years younger then the Prof. This was his first year teaching.

"Kai." the teen tensed and then pulled away.

"Sorry Professor." he said and wiped his eyes. "I... I didn't mean to do that." Brooklyn slammed his hand on the wall next to Kai's head. Kai looked at him shocked.

"Oh my beautiful russian. Why should tears redden those beautiful eyes?" he said seductively. Kai shivered. Brooklyn loward and gently layed his lips against Kai's. Kai tensed so Brooklyn ran his hand up and down his spine relaxing him. Brooklyn broke the kiss and looked down at the shorter boy. "Kai..." But once again he didn't finish his sentence why is it they can't do that when it involves Kai?... O.o. Kai kissed Brooklyn more fiercly then Brooklyn had him. When the kiss was done Kai just looked up at his teacher.

"Meet me later." Brooklyn said and went back around the corner back to class. All Kai could do was smile as his eyes followed his forbiden love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Tala couldn't find Kai after class that day. They were supposed to meet out front of the school to go home together. 'He must have gone home early.' He saw Rei and Bryan walking towards him and set his eyes in his laser glare.

"Hey Tala." Rei said happily. He set his hand on Tala's shoulder and felt him tense.

"Don't touch me." He growled and Rei took his hand away like a snake had attacked him. "Don't suppose you have seen Kai, your boyfriend, have you?"

"He broke it off." Rei said. "Just now. He said he has something to do to make up for class today and that you shouldn't wait though." Rei wouldn't lie about Kai breaking up with him. So the three walked back home.

Kai was sitting in the windowsill and watched as his now ex and the two other russians went back home. A hand slid across his leg as another went around his waist and soft lips pressed against his neck. "Professor... shouldn't we get away..." He couldn't finish. Brooklyn's hand squeezed the inside of Kai's leg and his nails ran over his abs at the same time he bit and started sucking on Kai's neck.

"Don't call me that when it isn't in class. Brooklyn is fine." he said releasing his hold on Kai and walking towards his desk.

"Brooklyn." Kai said softly. Brooklyn froze and looked around. Kai could tell he was restraining himself. Kai put his hand forward. "Brooklyn." Brooklyn seemed to just appear infront of Kai. He wrapped his arms around him pulling him close and took him in a very fierce kiss. When it was broken off they were both breathing hard but Brooklyn wasn't done. He moved down and bit in random places causing little bruises at the same time one of his hands slid under Kai's shirt.

"God you make it sound so good." Brooklyn whispered.

"Brooklyn." Kai hissed as Brooklyn nipped Kai's skin over his colar bone. Brooklyn straightened and looked into Kai's eyes. They looked so pure. Brooklyn picked him up and took him over to his own very clean teacher's desk he has nothing to put on the top of it. He sat Kai down and started taking off Kai's and his own clothes. First to go was the shirts and shockingly enough Kai was helping as well. But Brooklyn stopped before everything was off. In fact only Kai's boxers and his own pants were still on. "Brooklyn..."

"God is your voice addicting." Brooklyn whispered in Kai's ear. Brooklyn's hand slid down inside Kai's boxers grabbed hold of his member. What he didn't think to consider was that Kai might be a virgin and in fact he was. Kai was taken aback but only took in a sharp intake of breath to the sudden sensation that ran through his body. Brooklyn looked Kai in the eye. "You want to stop?" All Kai did was shake his head no. So Brooklyn continued. He kissed Kai and ran his hand around his groin so that Kai would get hard. Brooklyn was also almost hard but he was controling it. 'No need to scare him.' However Kai was getting a little scared of his sudden urge to be with his teacher. Brooklyn slid off Kai's boxers and stared at how big his student was. But as he noticed Kai's blush he smiled. He lowered and slid his tongue along Kai. He felt Kai tense so he looked up at him questioningly.

"I'm ok. Don't stop. Please, don't stop." Kai said almost pleading. Brooklyn consented. He took Kai into his mouth fully and started sucking. As he did this he moved up and down and wrapped his tongue around Kai's member greedily. Kai could feel the sensation going through his body. He wanted to buck his hips but Brooklyn's hands were on them to keep him from doing so. Instead a moan escaped Kai's mouth. He bit down on his tongue. 'What the hell was that?' he thought. But was soon back on topic as Brooklyn started sucking again. He could feel he was on the edge but didn't really know what to do. Brooklyn knew that Kai was almost there aswell and nearly stopped but decided not to. Instead he started sucking at the same time he moved up and down. 'Release Kai it's ok.' And as if hearing the thought Kai came into Brooklyn's mouth. But instead of spitting it out Brooklyn swallowed it and looked up at Kai. He was sweating heavily and could just stare at Brooklyn.

"Well now." Brooklyn said. "I need to get to my other job. Here is my address." Brooklyn handed him a slip of paper. "Feel free to stop by whenever. It doesn't really matter what time to me." He kissed Kai's forehead. "I'll see you later." Brooklyn left the room and once again Kai was left looking after his forbidden love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Tala was sitting on the couch when Kai walked in a quarter after four. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked just a little annoyed at the teen.

"I was making up the notes that I had failed to take in class." Kai stated not really meeting Tala's eyes. Tala studied his room mate. He looked a little disheveled. His hair was messy and his already sloppy look of the day looked sloppier. He didn't really look like Kai. The phone rang. Tala stared at his cell phone not really registering that is was ringing. He decided it would probably be better to answer it seeing as it was the number from his work at the bar in downtown.

"Konichiwa." He said into the reciever. "Hai. Hai. 9:30. Hai. Syanara." And he hung up with a sigh.

"Gotta work tonight?" Kai asked more himself as he sat on the coach next to Tala who was watching a movie called "Blood and Chocolate."

"Sadly yes. I really don't want to. There is a person I fear will come back again tonight. Like he does every night. I know it is a gay bar but I really don't want to be hit on by a stranger." Tala said not really knowing why he was telling Kai this all of a sudden. He had never mentioned the guy to him before. To his close friend he never told him anything that would make his anger rise. Kai turned to look at Tala and sure enough the usually gentle red eyes were now dark blue and very protective.

"I'm going to work with you tonight." He said not really giving Tala the option. Tala just nodded. He knew that argueing with Kai would be useless. Kai stood up and went to his room on the other side of the apartment. "I'm gunna take a nap since I need to be awake late to keep you safe." Tala laughed and turned back to his movie.

9:30 came around and the two russians found themselves at Schwartz Kreutz the gay club that Tala was a bar tender for. A shifty character was sitting back in a corner watching as the red head set up the bar as he always did when he came to work. Kai noticed him but left him be. So long as Kai was at the bar he knew the guy would stay away. At least he hoped that would work. Tala didn't get off of work till 2 so he would be there a while.

As the time ticked by Kai had had a fair amount to drink. But feeling only a little buzzed he continued to watch Tala behind the bar. He really did move rather feminan when at work. And his outfit didn't help the matter. He was wearing black leather pants that clung to him really well and a white button shirt that had only the bottom 3 of the 8 buttons actually done. "Tal refill please." Kai said wanting to see him walk again. He knew he had a crush on his best friend but he also knew that he had a crush on his teacher. He shook his head to clear his thoughts of jumping Tala when they got home later that night.

"Kai haven't you had enough?" Tala asked a little worried for his friend who was drinking more than was usual for him.

"Of course not. I'm not even drunk yet." Kai said with an innocent smile on his face. "Not even tipsy." Tala smiled at this friend giving him another vodka/rum/rasberry mix he loved so much.

"Try not to drink to much." Tala said worried about what was driving Kai to drink. He decided to take a glance at the back table where the mysterious man was sitting. Sure enough he was still staring at Tala. Tala shuddered as the eyes seemed to strip him where he stood. "Kai he really makes me feel uncomfortable."

"I know Tal." Kai said completely sober not even buzzed. "But we can't just have the bouncers throw him out for no reason." Tala sighed. He already knew that.

"Tala its midnight take a break." Kitty, the manager, said coming behind the bar from going around and taking orders at tables.

"You sure?" Tala asked a little surprised to be getting a break at all.

"We are slow enough." Kitty said with a smile. Tala nodded and went around the side or the bar and over to Kai. The minute he had stepped around the man had stood up and took a couple of steps towards the bar. Seeing him approuch Kai though made him head for the door and leave.

"Kai he left." Tala said with a sigh. But then he felt an arm around him protectively. He opened his eyes to see Kai staring at the figure in the doorway who then decided to turn and finally leave. "Thank you."

Kai looked at his friend. The gentleness of his voice being reflected in his eyes. Kai smiled. "Let's dance." Kai said and pulled Tala onto the dance floor. Moving to the music the two danced extremely close together. Flipping Tala around so his back was up against him Kai put his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Nipping his neck at the end of the song made Tala jump.

"What was that for?" Tala asked turning around to see a totally drunk russian holding him close. "And when did you get drunk?" Kai smiled sheepishly at him making Tala sigh again for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. "Kitty I gotta get him home. Sorry about this."

"It's fine it had been your day off anyways. Have a good night Tala." Kitty said turning back to the customers.

Tala left taking a now totally drunk Kai back to their apartment via the silver mustang convertible they shared between the two of them. When they got home getting Kai into the apartment wasn't really all that hard. It was the getting him to bed that was proving difficult. But it wasn't impossible and when he finally got him in bed in just his pants he sighed… again. "I sware you worry me sometimes." He wispered softly kissing Kai on the forehead. Kai opened his eyes to look at him.

"When do you work next?" Kai asked again sounding totally sober.

"Tomorrow." Was the simple response. It was Kai's turn to sigh.

"I'm going with you." Kai said closing his eyes. Tala turned to leave. Kai's eyes shot open again. "Stay with me tonight." Tala looked down at him. A little shocked at he command from Kai. Sure it wouldn't be the first time they had done this. Hell the first time the guy had showed up he slept next to Kai that night for fear he had followed him home. But Tala complied. Taking off his shirt and shoes he climbed under the covers next to his room mate. Sighing lightly he closed his eyes as Kai wrapped an arm around his waist both of them falling asleep instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Kai woke up the next day with a major hangover. And fuck did it hurt. Tala was still asleep next to him which made him smile and gently kissed Tala on the cheek making sure not to wake him. He got up slowly and went to the kitchen. He got 4 pain killers and a glass of water. As he was downing it he stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper with Brooklyn's address on it. He also noticed it had his number on it. I pulled out his phone and dailed the number. Ignoring the fact that it was like 7:30 in the morning. The phone rang then he heard a click.

"Mushi, mushi." He heard a tired voice on the other end of the phone.

"Brookyln?" Kai said a little unsure.

"Hai." He said sounding more awake. "Kai why so early?"

"I just thought that since it was a Saturday we could maybe hang out today." Kai said.

"Yeah sure. I gotta do my second job tonight but I can see you up until then." Brooklyn said wide awake now that his forbidden love wanted to spend a day with him. He took a deep breath. 'Easy Brook. Don't rush this now. That could be bad.'

"Great I'll see you around 10 at let's say café de traz?" Kai said a smile on his face.

"That sounds great. See you then." Brooklyn responded and they both hung up the phone. Kai sighed as he walked over to the refirgderator and got some tea. Going back to the counter he leaned against it drinking and running a finger over his exposed 6-pack. 'Did Tala take my shirt off last night?' He felt the blood raise to his cheeks but he couldn't quite understand why. He shrugged it off. Tala took at this moment to walk into the kitchen and froze staring at the only half dressed Kai who also just happened to have his pants almost falling off. Kai looked over at him. "Morning Tal." He said as Tala walked over to him for their morning ritual. Which consisted of Kai kissing Tala on the forehead before he got a glass of orange juice to take his vitamins with.

"Morning. Did I just hear you making plans?" he asked pouring the cup of orangy goodness.

"Yeah. I'll be back before you have to go to work though. What time do you go in?" Kai said finishing his tea and getting somemore. Tala was shocked he remembered their conversation from last night.

"I go in at 10 tonight. It's ok Kai. You don't have to come." He said trying to give his friend some freedom and also knowing that Rei was working with him behind the bar tonight. 'I wonder if he remembers anything else from last night?'

"Hell no. The minute I don't go that guy might do something. Besides maybe I want to dance with you again." Kai said with a misjevious smile.

'Well that answers that question.' Tala sighed. Kai seemed to make him do that a lot. "When are you leaving?"

"I'm gunno go get ready now so I can get out of here by 9:30. Do you need the car today?" he asked putting his cup in the sink and heading towards the only bathroom in the place.

"Naw. I'm gunna stay home watch some movies, do some homework, shit like that." Tala said finishing his own drink. This was the normal morning ritual. "When do you work next?" Kai froze. He worked that day at 5 till 11. Shit. Tala heard Kai growl at the same time he stopped next to him. "Kai?"

"I work at 5 and go till 11." Kai said. Kai was a waitor at a very high and expensive resturaunt that was the best in the city. "I'll be there after that at the bar. I'm so sorry Tal." Tala smiled at the look of despair on his friend's face. He smiled comfortingly to him.

"It's ok. I'm sure I'll be ok for an hour. Probably longer if you chose to not come." Tala said once again giving Kai the choice. Kai's eyes went navery blue and Tala winced. He had made him mad. Oops.

"I'll be there." Kai said and went to his room grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He couldn't believe Tala had tried so hard to talk him out of going to work with him. Oh well now he was already going to be an hour late which pissed him off. Truthfully they didn't really need to work. Tala's Dad and Kai's Mom sent them enough money to live on every month but they liked the spending money. And also if their parents decided to all of a sudden stop they had enough to last them a while in a savings account. He got out of the shower. Drying his hair he looked at the blue face paint that he used to wear dayly. Now he just wore it on occasion. He almost thought about it today but decided not to since he had to work. He put on his black baggy work pants and his silver button down work shirt that only had 3 buttons on it at the bottom of the shirt. I grabbed his bowtie and stuffed it into his pocket.

When he left the bathroom Tala had already started watching a movie and working on an english paper that was due on Monday in Brooklyn's class. Kai had already finished it but Tala liked to procrastinate. "Hey Tal I'm leaving." He said grabbing the car keys.

"Alright. Have a good one. I'll see ya around 11." He said smiling at Kai before he left. Kai smiled back. He had given up trying to talk him out of not going. Good. Kai walked out the front door and over to the car. Jumping in he started the enjine and drove the 15 minutes to café de traz. He was sitting at a table with an espresso when he heard his name called from down the road. Brooklyn was walking up to his table outside the café wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green t shirt that had a black evil looking smiley face on it. "Hey Brooklyn." He said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Brooklyn took his seat infront of Kai at the table seated for two. A waitress came over and he ordered a french vanilla cappiccino. "So why the spontaneos phone call?" he asked just a little curious.

"Would you have rather had me show up on your doorstep at 7:30?" he asked teasingly.

"Would have been interesting." Brooklyn replied think of what Kai would have walked in on. 'Prolly my brother being his usual lay about self until he vanishes at night. Who the hell knows why he came back rather earlier than usual. And seemed very mad too. Huh. Who knows. Then again I was only sleeping in my boxers last night.' It was when he saw Kai's blush go really deep on his cheeks that he realized he had said that last part out loud. He laughed. "Oh yeah didn't anyone ever tell you not to answer a question with a question?"

"And why is it so wrong to do that?" Kai said purposlly asking a question of his english teacher. Brooklyn sighed.

"Stubborn baka." Brooklyn said as his drink arrived. They drank their drinks and chatted. Just some small talk before Kai brought up a question that had been nagging at him.

"What is your night time job?" he asked studying Brooklyn closely for any form of weird reaction.

Brooklyn looked at him. Then smiled. He was a bit surprised that Kai even asked. "I work as a waitor of a resturant." Kai froze.

"Which one?" he asked realizing he knew the answer already.

"Liebe." He said noticing Kai wasn't surprised at all. "What no shock? Now I'm shocked."

"I work there." Kai said realizing he had never seen Brooklyn at work before. Even if he had only been working there for a few months.

"I know." Brooklyn said with a knowing smile. "I've seen you. Usually when we share a shift I'm in the kitchen cooking. I also saw last night that you work tonight. I'm guessing that is your uniform?" Kai nodded. "That means I know which section you are working tonight. Tell me do they touch you sensually when you work the stip section?" Kai was taken aback. He knew he was working the srip section but it was the flash of gold in Brooklyn's typical deep green eyes that caught him off guard.

"Well yeah it comes with the job after all." Kai said deciding this was no longer a good conversation and thought about changing it. "Hey so where should we go? A movie, or maybe the amusment park." Success he had changed it. Brooklyn thought about it and decided a dark theater was probably not the safest place to be as just the two of them so he consented to the amusment park even though it risked running into other faculty and students. This of course didn't cross their minds as they headed out of the café and to the park. They arrived and Brooklyn saw the excited look in Kai's eyes.

"Where to first?" he asked his love grabbing hold of his hand.

"Hmm I think it should be the rollar coaster. Yeah something fast. That'll work." He said pulling Brooklyn in the right direction. As they were walking however they saw a group of students from their class. They froze. Rei and Bryan were in the group along with none other than a very annoyed looking Tala. Tala just happened to look up and saw the two as they ducked into a crowd heading in the direction of the rollar coaster.

'Was that Kai?' he thought as he searched for the teen again. ' And was he with Brooklyn?' he shrugged it off and turned back to the teens around him. "Look if you can't decide then I am going home." Rei pouted.

"No don't go!" he said latching onto Tala.

"Then decided Baka in the next 5 seconds." But they never decided on what they wanted to do so Tala went back home to finish his essay for Brooklyn's class.

"That was a little too close." Kai said sitting next to Brooklyn on the ride.

"I'd say. Far too close. Perhaps the movie would have been better." He said knowing where his thoughts were going with the idea of Kai in a dark theater most likely sitting in a back corner. He shook his head to clear the thoughts away. "Maybe not." He said and Kai looked at him.

"Maybe not what?" he asked quizically.

"Oh nothing." Brooklyn said blushing and looking away from Kai. The ride started and ended with both of them yelling on each down slope. Of course as did everyone else even if they weren't scared. It was just funner to get really into it.

Kai and Brooklyn spent the day together at the amusment park and hit every ride at least once. Well all but the water rides due to Kai being in uniform for work. At about 4 pm they stopped back off at café de traz for some dinner before Kai had to go to work. "I had fun today Brook." Kai said eating his ceaser salad he had ordered. "We should do it again." he looked up at Brooklyn for confermation. Which he got and smiled at him. Kai looked at his watch and saw it was a quarter to 5. "Shit I'm gunna be late!" Kai said. He dashed around the table gave Brooklyn a quick kiss and ran to his car. He started the engine and headed up the road for the 15 minute drive to Liebe.

"How would they know?" Brooklyn said outloud to himself. "You work the strip area. They don't have a time clock. And why that area my little forbidden love? That just doesn't seem your type of work area. Maybe I'll come see you on my break tonight. I know you don't get off till 11 so this should be interesting." Brooklyn paid the waitress for the food and gave a very good tip because she had done a good job especially for such a little café. He stood and left for his appartment knowing his brother Garland was probably there and just watching a movie but he needed to get ready for work at 7. He laughed to himself. 'Kai looks really cute when flustered like that.' He thought thinking of Kai's face when he realized the time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Sure enough Kai got to work late and really couldn't help the fact that he realized he had to meet with the manager who was working the floor right now to let them know he was here. He sighed not really wanting to work tonight after such a great day with Brooklyn. He just wanted to go back out the door and drive to the address on the piece of paper in his pocket. But of course him being the good worker he was he didn't. Instead he walked out onto the floor and instantly started moving to the music as he made is way over to the very energetic manager. "Max sorry I'm late." He said starting to dance with the tall blonde now back to front with him.

"It's all good. We got a great turn out tonight. Go and get into your outfit for your solo. I put it in the dressing room. Oh wait no that isn't till later." Max said blushing at the mistake and turned Kai around so he was facing him. "Go ahead and take over the bar until 7ish and then I'll have you do your solo and then you can take a break for about and hour and then come back and work the bar until your shift is done." The song ended and the two kissed eachother on the cheek before heading different ways in the 'party' section of the resturant. Really Liebe was divided in two by a wall. Black Room was were it was quieter and more of a resturant. Silver Room was were the party really happened since it was more in the style of a night club. However Silver Room was only open at night while Black Room opened around noon. The kitchen divided the two rooms with a bar on each side of that. Kai stepped behind the bar and started making drink orders that were shouted to him and passed them down the bar to the designated person when they were ready.

"KAI!!!" he looked up to see Tyson tripping over to the bar. "Where ya been haven't seen you in forever."

"I just worked like 2 nights ago." Kai pointed out handing Tyson a drink he didn't think he needed but had ordered. "Are you drunk alreadY?"

"Of course not. Just really hot out there on the floor." Tyson said with a hint of a slur. "God aint he beautiful." It took Kai a minute to realize Tyson was looking out onto the dance floor at Max.

"Not my type but you're welcome to him." Kai said pushing Tyson away from the bar towards the blonde. The two hours of working the bar seemed to pass by too quickly since Kai didn't really want to do his solo. Truthfully when he worked he always got a solo but now that he actually had someone he cared about in his life he didn't much want to do it. Even though the tips he got from it were better then when he was serving in the Black Room where he was the highest tipped waitor. He sighed. 'I'm not that good looking.' He said looking at himself in the mirror in his room where he changed for his solo every night. He now wore a pair of black leather pants with red combat boots and a red mesh shirt. He didn't know why Max loved putting him in red and black so much but he always forgot to ask. Kai heard his song start. _Take Me Under_ by Three Days Grace was blaring over the speakers as he walked onto the stage. A metal pole was set up towards the end of it and he glided over to it. Whistles and wolf calls greeted him on his entrance and got even louder as he started dancing against the pole. He scaned the crowed for the three lucky winners of tonight's lap dance. He decided on a regular named Kamui, another named, Shui, and….. he smiled.

Leaving the stage he made his way over to Kamui and straddled his lap giving him a lap dance that Kamui really enjoyed as he kissed Kai gently before he walked over to Shui on the other side of the club. He straddled Shui who put his hands on Kai's hips and moved slightly with him. However he wasn't as shy about kissing the bluenette just before he walked over to his next victum. Brooklyn caught the look in Kai's eyes as he started moving his way. He was already becoming aroused simply by watching the sensual way he kept walking around the club getting touched by as many men as could get their hands on him. One even had the nerve to stop him long enough for a kiss. But Kai finally reached him and was quite happy at the dark look of lust in Brooklyn's eyes as Kai straddled him. Brooklyn had much the same reaction as Shui but instead of just setting his hands on Kai's hips he actually pulled him down onto his lap to make the conection more there. Kai could tell just what it was he was doing to his teacher but he really couldn't help but smile. He leaned forward and kissed Brooklyn slipping a piece of paper into his hand. 'Where had he kept that?' Brooklyn thought taking the paper. He made sure the kiss was deep sliding his tongue over the boy's bottom lip asking for entrence which was granted. The kiss deepened until Kai finally broke it to go and finish his dance up on stage. Brooklyn's eyes followed him before turning to the paper his boy had slipped him. He opened it and smiled.

'meet me in the back room on the far side of the club.' Was what it said which made Brooklyn wonder what his forbidden love was planning. He thought for a minute and then froze as he had started walking towards the room. If Kai got caught with a boyfriend he would be fired from the club part of the resturant. 'Shit that damn rule of them being in no relationships.' He thought finishing the walk to the room. He opened the door and went in. He was a little surprised to see a bed in there with black satin sheets. 'Does he sleep here sometimes?' he knew Kai was a virgin but this was a little odd. The door opened behind him to show the bluenette walking into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Good you found the room ok." He said walking past Brooklyn and sitting on the bed. Well first sitting and then he decided to fall back onto his bed and sprall out on his second home.

"Do you often sleep here? " Brooklyn asked sitting next to Kai on the edge of the bed.

"Every night usually after my solo. It takes too much energy. So I get an hour break after it each time before I return to the bar." Kai explained. He smiled thinking of a plan to do to Brooklyn and wasn't able to hide the mischevious look before said red head looked down at him.

"What's that look for?" he asked not really sure he wanted to know. Kai saw the lust that was still in Brooklyn's eyes even though I wasn't as strong as before. He took the opportunity to swing up gracefully and straddling his love.

"Just thinking on how I can help you with your problem." Kai whispered blowing gently into Brooklyn's ear.

"Problem?" Brooklyn asked unable to supress his shiver that ran down his spine. "I don't have a problem." Kai smiled and kissed him gently almost teasing him. When he slid his hand down Brooklyn's shoulder to his back then around this side to his abs Brooklyn moaned slightly into the kiss causing Kai to deepen it. They broke away as air was becoming an issue and that was when Brooklyn noticed that his pants where undone. "What the hell?" he asked not really sure this was a good thing to happen yet. "Kai this is going a little quick." Kai looked down at him.

He lowered and spoke softly against his skin. "Don't you want this?" he nipped Brooklyn's neck.

"More than ever." Brooklyn responded. "But are you ready?" Kai froze. He hadn't expected that. Really he hadn't really thought about it. That was when Brooklyn took the opportunity to study the russian's face as he thought about it. He could tell in his young love's eyes that he wasn't ready. He sighed. He was already late for work after all. He willed himself to calm down and when he looked at Kai again the look of lust was gone from his eyes. "Kai I won't do anything until you are absolutely sure and ready." He stood up which caused Kai to stand too. He kissed said russian on the head before heading to the door. "Get some rest my heart. I'll talk to you later." Kai smiled at him.

"Take care Brooklyn." He said laying back down on his bed and curling up falling right to sleep. Brooklyn walked over and kissed his cheek one last time before leaving and locking the door on his way out. He went to the kitchen and clocked in. Then he went to his area of the kitchen, the grill yay fire, and got it ready for his shift. All the while he thought about this beautiful sleeping beauty that had so captured his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

11 o'clock rolled around and Max finally told Kai he could go. Since 10 Kai had been watching the clock due to Tala going to work. He ran out of the building and over to his car. Starting it up he saw Brooklyn on his break out front of Liebe. He had a cigarette in his hand and a beer in the other. Kai turned off the car and got out just staring at him for a minute. He walked over and saw that he had his beautiful aquamarine eyes closed. He knelt down infront of him and placed his hand on Brooklyn's cheek, he still didn't open his eyes. "Brooklyn." He said gently. Brooklyn opened his eyes and looked into Kai's red ones.

"Hey love." He said softly. He looked worn out.

"You ok?" Kai asked a little worried for his boyfriend's health.

"Just tired. They just sent me home early though. Just gotta figure out what to do until my brother comes to get me with my car that I let him borrow today." Brooklyn said closing his eyes again.

"Wanna come with me?" Kai asked standing. "I'm going to the gay club that Tala works at to be with him till he gets off. Some weird guy has been staring at him and stalking him lately." Brooklyn raised and eyebrow. "I'm playing bodyguard ok? I'm not as frail as I may look to be."

Brooklyn thought back to the day they started dating. And it was true that was the first time he ever saw Kai in anyway weak. He pulled the tough guy act at school and if anyone did anything to Tala Kai was always first one to react. "Sure what could it hurt." But it was at that moment that a black viper pulled up infront of them. "Nevermind that's my brother." A man as tall as Brooklyn with long silver hair and green eyes and tanned skin stepped out of the driver side door. "Hey Garland."

"I can't believe you went and got yourself sent home early." Garland growled walking over to the teacher and student. "I wasn't done for the night yet." He reached out and grabbed the slightly asleep Brooklyn a little harshly.

"Back off man you're hurting me." Brooklyn said pulling away. He turned to Kai. "Sorry this is my younger brother Garland. He runs a dojo on the south side of the city." Kai looked at Garland and saw that he was staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Kai said with a nod of his head.

"Right back atcha _Kai_." He emphasized the name. This made Kai just a little nervous and move closer to Brooklyn who inturn was glaring at his brother.

Brooklyn placed his hand on Kai's cheek and kissed him. "Call me tomorrow." Kai nodded and both Brooklyn and Garland got inside the car. They drove off and Kai went back to his own car, started it again, and went to Schwartz Kruez. When he went in Kai checked the corner for the guy and found he wasn't there. He went up to the bar and Tala handed him his usual drink.

"He isn't here?" Kai asked a little curious.

"He was. But then he left after it looked like he got a phone call." Tala said leaning on the bar infront of Kai. "You don't have to stay here Kai. Usually once he leaves he stays gone."

"If you hadn't put in that usually I probably would have left but that ment that he has come back before." Kai said drinking his glass dry.

"Kai are you ok?" Tala asked but wasn't able to wait for the answer as he was called to the other side of the bar. Once again Kai found himself watching the russian walk. He knew it wasn't right to be watching his best friend like that. Not exactly a good thing to have a crush on someone you are living with especially when you have a boyfriend. Kai sighed just as Tala got back over to him. "Kai?" Kai looked up at him. His red eyes meeting the icey blue of Tala's. Kai had to fight the fact that he really wanted to kiss him.

"I'm fine." Kai said softly. Tala didn't believe him. But he left it alone. At about midnight thirty he got a break and went around the bar to stand next to Kai. He hadn't dranken as much as the first night. Infact not even close to it.

"Kai let's dance." He said pulling at Kai's hand. "I never get to see you dance at work so let's dance here." Kai smiled a small smile and aloud himself to be pulled onto the floor. They moved to the music and danced closely with Tala's back to Kai's chest. Kai had a hand around Tala's waist and pulled him even closer. Tala blushed at out close he and Kai were. Kai kissed his neck. Tala shuddered at the light touches from his best friend. "Kai what are you doing?" he asked just a little shacky.

"Couldn't really tell ya Tala." Kai said. Tala turned and looked Kai in the eye. He wasn't lying. He could tell that Kai was trying to stop himself from doing more due to the slightly nervous look in his usually calm red eyes. Tala wrapped his arms around Kai's neck. He moved up quickly and kissed him. When he pulled away Kai looked absolutely stunned. "Tala what?..."

"A one night fling won't mean anything in the morning will it." Tala asked also having wanted to be with Kai for a while now. "Even if we are room mates. Maybe if we get it over with now it won't be as hard to deal with it. And after all starting next week we have Bryan and Spencer living with us."

"I might actually be moving out." Kai said not really knowing where that came from. "Tala I gotta tell ya. I'm seeing…"

"Brooklyn." Tala finished for him. "Yeah I know. But please don't leave the apartment. We can still make this work. But tonight… be mine… please." Kai consented. Tala went back to the bar after the song and finished his shift. He got off at two and the two drove home together. Once they got in Kai pulled Tala to him and kissed him. 'A one night fling.' He thought. It will be the best he can give Tala.

Ironically he was able to get them to Tala's room. Laying Tala on his bed gently he laid down ontop of him. Tala tangled his fingers in Kai's hair and ran his other hand down Kai's back. Kai's hand undid the buttons on Tala's shirt and pushed the clothing away. He broke his kiss and began nipping and kissing along Tala's chest. "Kai.." Tala moaned as Kai brushed his tongue over the sensative nipple. Kai looked up at him. There was a slight blush on Tala's cheeks as his breath began to become slightly labored. Kai smiled and undid Tala's pants. He knew this was the first time that someone was penetrating Tala but he also knew that this was not his first time penetrating someone.

"Hush." Kai said kissing Tala as he slid his hand inside Tala's pants. Not at all surprised to not find any boxers underneith the leather pants. He placed his hand on Tala's dick and began to move his hand around it. He began to pump then stopped as Tala bucked into his hand. He pushed Tala's pants off all the way and went down between his friend's legs. Gently he slid his tongue over the tip making Tala grab onto the blanket.

"You're teasing me." Tala hissed trying to move his hips but Kai's hands were pushing him down. Kai smiled before he took Tala into his mouth. Moving ever so slowly down then back up making Tala moan again. He sucked on the head a little then went back down wrapping his tongue around while he moved up and down again. After a few minutes of this he felt that Tala was on edge. He moved all the way up and kissed the tip of Tala's cock.

"Don't hold back Tala." Kai said. He knew what cum tasted like. He had done this to Rei a few times. And it was always so sweet. He moved back down and started to suck at the same time he moved up and down the pulsing muscle in his mouth. Sure enough Tala came rather soon after. It tasted so good. He released his friend's dick and kissed him again. Taking off his own clothing he spread Tala's legs. He put one finger in the disignated hole of pleassure and moved it around slightly. Then he put in a second doing the same thing. Then a third which Tala finally took in a sharp intake of breath. He waited a couple of seconds allowing Tala to adjust then he continued getting him ready. When he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself infron of Tala's hole. Tala looked at him expectantly.

"I'm not gunna say this isn't going to hurt." Kai said trying to be gentle as he pushed himself in. Tala gripped onto the blanket again and took in breath. Kai stopped. He was barely in, not even half way. "You want me to stop?" he asked kissing Tala's forehead. Tala shook his head. Kai continued to push in and had to close his eyes so that he wouldn't see the pain on Tala's face. When he finally got in he took a beath and laid his head on Tala's chest. "I'm so sorry Tal."

"It's ok." He said running a hand on Kai's back. "Mine as well go all the way for our one night." Kai pulled out to where only his head was till in then thrust back in hard. Tala groaned at the sudden pleasure that went through his body. "Do that again." Kai complied and did it again. This time he did it a little harder though and Tala arched his back. Making sure to thrust in harder and faster each time Kai continued the betrayal of the one who actually held his heart. The one who had stopped and not done this to him due to Kai not being ready. This was just simply a need. A need to be with someone. And he knew it was the same for Tala because he knew that Tala was actually dating Bryan. They were both sweating by the time they both came and Kai fell onto his elbows to either side of Tala's chest.

"We should probably go and shower." Tala said and Kai stood up. He got in the shower first and when he got out Tala got in. Sure enough things were normal between them. They said good night kissing eachother on the cheek which was a normal nightly routine for them and went to their own rooms and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

The next morning Kai woke up feeling guilty. He hadn't really planned on doing that with Tala. Even though he could feel a lot of the tension gone from the air. He grabbed his cell phone from his bedside table and dailed Brooklyn's number. This time a very awake Brooklyn answered the phone.

"Hai." He said knowing that only Kai would be calling this early in the moring. Silence greeted him. "Kai?"

"I'm sorry." Kai said softly. This shocked Brooklyn.

"Hey what's up?" Brooklyn asked concerned.

"I…I…." he couldn't say it. He didn't want to loose Brooklyn for doing something this stupid.

"Meet me at the park." Brooklyn said sencing the discomfort. "The one near the school."

"Ok." Kai said still in a soft voice. They hung up and Kai got dressed. His red eyes actally darker then they usually were. He put on a pair of blue jeans that were a little baggy and a tight black and red shirt. A white scarf he tied around his neck and put on a black belt with a silver belt buckle. He grabbed the car keys and left a note for Tala saying he was going out then left. He drove to the park and sat under a tree to wait for Brooklyn. He didn't have to wait long before Brooklyn appeared next to him. He was wearing white pants with a white shirt that looked more like a jacket that Kai new he had a red shirt on underneath.

"Hey." Brooklyn said trying to kiss Kai but Kai pulled away. "Ok now I know something I wrong." Kai wrapped his arms around Brooklyn's waist and barried his face in Brooklyn's chest. Brooklyn couldn't do anything but hold him close. "Kai what's wrong."

"You're going to hate me." Kai said not moving so he could be understood better.

"Why would I hate you?" Brooklyn asked getting even more worried. "What happened?"

"I… I slept with Tala." Kai said now pulling away from Brooklyn and pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Is that it?" Brooklyn asked sighing. Kai looked at him shocked. "I thought you were doing that for a long time with how close you two are. It's ok. Just please don't do it again." Brooklyn said pulling Kai into his arms. Kai just nodded that it wouldn't happen again and cuddled closer to his teacher not aware that they were really close to where the other students and teachers lived until he heard a familiar voice addressing them.

"You know typically student teacher relationships call for expultion and the teacher being fired." The two looked up and saw Hero, Hilary, Bryan, and Max walking up.

"Yeah except I know that at least 3 of you are doing the same thing. And if I'm not mistaken Hilary you have your eyes on a student as well. Oh and Hero how is Kaine? Max I hear Tyson from class 2-C has been getting your attention lately. Oh and Bryan you are moving in with Tala and Kai here next week aren't you? You and Spencer." The three looked taken aback. They didn't know that they had all been found out. "Oh don't worry I haven't told anyone. Well not until Kai just now but he already knew of the Tala Bryan thing didn't he?" Kai was trying so hard to not laugh. Really even if the principle found out it wouldn't matter. Spencer was pretty linient on what happened between the teachers and students so long as the teachers didn't go easy on the ones they were seeing.

"Tóche." Hero said. "As to your question on my student that just so happens to be living with me he is doing fine. He just spent all last night adding finishing touches to your homework assignment."

"Oh sorry didn't think it was that hard." Brooklyn said knowing that it was for anyone who wasn't catching onto english quickly much like Kaine and Tala. "Guess I should rethink how fast I take the class."

"Oh no that's not what I ment." Hero said putting his hands up. "It's good to challenge the students. He is at home working on my science homework. Kai did you get it done?"

"In class on Friday professor." Kai said with a smile. "As well as Brooklyn's english paper, Professor Hilary's history assignment, and Bryan's math worksheet."

"No wonder you are top of your class." Bryan said. "Are you still tutoring at school?"

"Every Thursday right after school. And I'm thinking of throwing Tuesdays in on that too. So that we can cover all four subjects each week." Kai said putting a finger on his lips and looking up at the teachers. All of them blushed which made Brooklyn put a protective arm around Kai. Kai laughed at the reaction.

"So what brings you guys out here anyways?" Brooklyn asked just a little bit embarassed at his reaction.

"Just out for a walk. We all live in the same complex right now until next week when about half the staff move out to go somewhere else. Hey Brooklyn how is your brother?" Hilary said.

"As twisted as ever. You know I almost can't stand him anymore." Brooklyn said with a sigh. "He comes home late almost every night and won't tell me where he has been. Just that he has a new playmate. Some bar tender. That's all he will tell me." Kai's head shot up from its resting place on Brooklyn's shoulder and Bryan jerked his head too.

"A bar tender." Kai said thinking of the shadey character he had only seen once. But he new that Tala had told Bryan too. "Bryan we should go to work with Tala tonight." Brooklyn looked curiously at the two.

"Wait. Didn't you say Tala worked at a bar?" he said finally conecting the dots. "You don't think…"

"We will find out. I'll be sure to look for your car tonight." Kai said. "Black viper right?" Brooklyn nodded. "But enough of this let's go out to lunch." Kai pulled Brooklyn up and all the others where shocked at how much the two seemed to fit together. They were almost he same height and almost the same build. Kai had a bit more muscle to him due to him doing an exersize and weight lifting class every Monday and Friday at school taught by Spencer. Kai and Brooklyn walked out of the park leaving the others behind and went out to lunch, or well brunch. Then they went out to a movie and after wards they went back to Kai's and Tala's appartment. Tala had just gotten out of another shower and was sitting at the kitchen table with a book and a cup of coffee.

"Tal you ok?" Kai asked lightly touching his shoulder. Tala jumped and looked wide eyed at Kai.

"Yeah sorry. Bad dream last night. Woke up all sweaty. Hey there Brooklyn." He said and then they heard the washer beep. "Needed to clean my sheets. Don't even really remember what the dream was about. Just that the shadow from the bar was in it." He got up and got his sheets out of the washer and put them in the dryer.

"Why don't we call Bryan and have him come over and we all watch a movie here at home." Kai said grabbing his cell from his pocket.

"Sure." Tala said brightening. Kai kissed his forehead and put the phone on speaker phone.

"Hai." Bryan's voice said over the speaker.

"Hey Bryan. Want to come over here and watch a movie with me, Tala, and Brooklyn?" Kai asked running his hand through Tala's hair and to the back of his neck massaging it trying to make him calm down more. Tala sighed and leaned his head against Kai's abs closing his eyes. Brooklyn was a little shocked at the show of affection between the two since they had never actually dated.

"Yeah sure. I'll be right over. Hey Tal I know you can hear me. And don't worry. What you called me about last night. It's ok. Really. I'll be right there." They heard the phone click and Kai put it back in his pocket.

"Have you eaten?" Kai asked Tala walking to the refridgerator.

"No. Couldn't think of anything to fix." He said walking to behind Kai and looking under his arm. "Have you?"

"Yeah we went out for food. Want me to cook you something?" Kai said. He waited for Tala's nod before grabbing some eggs, rice, and peppers from the fridge and a wok from the cabinet.

"Wait you cook?!" Brooklyn asked a little shocked.

"He's damn good at it too." Bryan said coming in the door and taking his shoes off.

"How am I the only one who doesn't know this?" Brooklyn asked now a little surprised.

"Well Tala, Kai, Spencer, and I all kinda used to live together back in Russia. And Kai did most of the cooking." Bryan said sitting at the table. Tala walked over after kissing Kai's cheek and sat on Bryan's lap. "I see you are still doing your traditions."

"And why would they stop?" Kai asked. "Just because we are in relationships. It was one thing that Rei never could really except." Kai made the fried rice and served it up for the three at the table.

"Aren't you having any?" Tala asked.

"Tal it's winter. I don't eat much once it gets cold remember." Kai said just grabbing a cup and getting some tea and sitting down next to Brooklyn and Tala at the table. They all ate and joked around with Brooklyn saying he was going to kidnap Kai and have him cook for him every day. Then they all went out to the living room and watched _30 Days of Night_. At nine Tala went and got ready for work and by 9:30 they all headed out to the cars and went to Schwartz Kruez to set in motion the 'figure out the stalker plan.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

When everyone got to the club stalker guy wasn't there and neither was Brooklyn's car. Tala went behind the bar while Kai, Brooklyn, and Bryan all took seats at a table close to the bar. The lights were flashing as a waitor came and took their order while sitting on Bryan's lap. "Hey Bry been a long time since I've seen you. What can I get ya dears?"

"Hey Inrique. I'll take a rum, Kai will have an ale, and Brooklyn a beer." Bryan said running his hand on Inrique's thigh.

"Oh you dirty boy you're dating Tala don't turn me on. I'll have your drinks right out." Inrique said standing and going to the bar and talking with Tala.

"Who was that?" Brooklyn teased nudging Bryan in the ribs.

"An ex." Bryan responded. "Actually he is the one that introduced me to Tala here at the bar since we lost contact after moving to Japan."

"That's right I remember him telling me about that. It was the week before school started in July." Kai said leaning back in his chair and sitting with one leg over the other. Brooklyn stared at him and he noticed. "Don't stare love." He said teasingly.

"Don't make me jump you by sitting like that." Brooklyn retorted. Inrique came back with their drinks and gave them to the three. They had been there for about 2 hours with a visit from Tala here and there when the shadey man came in. He scanned the bar and with seeing no Kai sitting there he smiled and took his seat in the back corner like usual.

"Hey is that him?" Bryan asked looking at Tala who was behind the bar and had just turned white after seeing the man.

"Yup that's him." Kai said knowing he didn't need to. Brooklyn stood. "Where you going?"

"To have a cig you wanna join me outside?" Brooklyn asked and went out the door with Kai. The shadey man didn't see them or he would have become very nervous at who he saw. They got outside and while Brooklyn had his cigarette Kai scanned the parkinglot. He didn't see the vipor.

"So either he parks somewhere else or it isn't your brother." Kai said standing close to Brooklyn.

"Hn." Was the response as he took a long drag. "He walked like my brother though." He finished and they went back inside. Bryan wasn't at the table and Tala was on the dance floor for a break. The man in the corner was making a move. "Great timing ne love?" Kai's blue eyes were glaring at the man but Brooklyn was holding his arm so he didn't move and startle the man.

Said man reached Tala on the floor and slid his arm around his waist. Tala paled he knew it wasn't Bryan. He stiffened and that was all Kai needed to pull away from Brooklyn and walk towards them but Bryan appeared from the middle of the floor and punched the guy into Kai knocking them both over. Brooklyn came up along with the bouncers.

"Problem gentleman?" one of them asked.

"Oh not at all." Bryan said.

"We can handle it from here." Brooklyn said with a smile to the bouncers and a glare for the man on Kai holding his cheek. "Won't we Garland?" The other three looked at him. Garland looked up at his brother.

"No trouble here Bro but what are you doing here?" Brooklyn grabbed his neck and pulled him outside. He slammed him against the wall.

"What the hell Garland!" Brooklyn yelled as Kai, Tala, and Bryan joined them outside.

"You never cared before why now?" Garland growled tearing at his brother's hand around his neck trying to make him let go.

"I've always cared. I'm just now stopping you." Brooklyn said evilly quiet. Black was swirling with the aquamarine of his eyes. "Get the hell out of this city and if I ever find you again near anyone I know you will die." Garland actually looked scared now. He looked to Tala and his expression changed again.

"Alright Bro I'll go." He said and Brooklyn released him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife that was Brooklyn's and the car keys to the viper. He handed the keys over but wouldn't let go of the knife. It was a switch blade. Pulling his brother closer Garland hit the switch making the blade cut into his abs.

"You son of a …" Brooklyn said letting go of his brother all together. Garland let go of the knife and ran down the street and out of site. No one cared all they cared about was a bleeding Brooklyn who had just pulled the knife from his abs. "Shit that hurts." He looked up at them. "What?"

"What do you mean what you're bleeding!" Bryan yelled as Tala ran inside to get a wet rag.

"Yeah but he has done worse with his fists so…" his vision blured. "Oh shit." Just as Tala came back out Brooklyn colapsed into Kai's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

The sirens were defening as Kai sat next to Brooklyn in the ambulance. They had called 911 thinking that he was going to die from blood loss. "Sir can you answer the question?" Kai looked at the ambulance assistant trying to get his attention.

"Yeah sorry." Kai said softly looking at Brooklyn again. "Could you repeat the question?"

"What is his name, age, and occupation?" he asked again.

"Brooklyn, age 22, high school english teacher." Kai said. They arrived at the hospital and Kai got out and met Bryan and Tala in the lobby. They wouldn't let him see Brooklyn for hours while he was in surgery getting the cut fixed that had cut into his stomach. However once Kai saw him and noted that he was ok the three left and went home.

It's now a week later with Brooklyn having gotten a sub for class since he wasn't released from the hospital yet. Bryan and Kai came into the room and saw him watching some zombie movie. "Hey guys!" he said excited to see someone not in white. Kai kissed his forbidden love and sat on the bed next to him.

"Hey how ya feel?" Byran asked.

"Ready to get out of here." Brooklyn responded. "Hey Bry I got a question for you."

"Go for it." Bryan said a little taken aback.

"Why did you make Rei cheat on Kai?" wow blunt. Bryan was shocked.

"Ok but neither of you can get mad." Bryan said sitting down in a chair. "Tala and I came up with this plan since neither of us much liked Rei that we would 'act' like we broke up and I would 'take' Rei from Kai so that Kai would find that he could now date someone else. We just didn't expect it to be a teacher." Kai and Brooklyn just stared at him then they both started laughing. "What?"

"Wow you two really planned it out." Kai said. "I was there for the break up fight remember. Had me totally convinced."

"It was supposed to. Anyways when are they discharging you?" Bryan said blushing.

"Tomorrow." Brooklyn said with a sigh. "Kai will you take me home tomorrow?" Kai looked at his boyfriend and narrowed his eyes.

"Better not be planning anything." He said. "You won't be all the way healed yet." Brooklyn sighed.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" he said closing his eyes then opening one to look at Kai.

"Because we haven't even been able to go on a date in a week." Kai pointed out. "But I will come to take you home." Brooklyn smiled. Bryan laughed, both of them looked at him.

"What are you two married?" he asked still laughing. Both laughed with him then Kai hit him upside the head. "Ow. Hey I'm your teacher!"

"So you decerved it." Kai said just as a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry could you keep it down. This is too much excitement for the patient." She said.

"Too much excitement my ass." Brooklyn said still laughing at the two.

"But sir." She said nervous since he hadn't so much as smiled unless he had friends with him.

"It's fine you can go." He said. "And you two need to go too. Tala will be needing to get to work and you two came in two cars which means he as no way of getting there." They said their goodbyes with Kai giving Brooklyn one last kiss and left.

When they got home Tala was about to run to work but Bryan handed him the keys to his audi tt and while Kai kissed Tala on the forehead Bryan went inside. "Have a good day at work." Kai said and went inside. "Bryan what do you want to eat?"

"Chicken." He said. "Parmesean chicken."

"Italian. Why?" Kai asked.

"Hey don't ask questions if you don't want to know the answer." Bryan said. "I'm just in the mood for Italian."

"Alright alright." Kai said and started cooking. He didn't mind he wanted to go to culinary school after high school. He made the food and served Bryan while they watched a movie called _Underworld_. Kai fell asleep on the coach. Bryan sighed and layed a blanket on him. Tomorrow was Saturday so no school. He then went to his and Tala's room to go to bed. Tala came in around 3 and also went to bed.

The next morning Kai woke up to his phone ringing and answered it. "Mushi mushi."

"Hey Kai. Sorry did I wake you?" it was Rei.

"What the hell do you want?" Kai growled.

"I was curious if maybe we could I don't know hang out today." Rei said. Tala came out of his room and took the phone.

"Hey Rei." Tala said with a smile in his voice. "What after Bryan leaving your apartment 6 days ago are you looking for company. Well sorry my boyfriend desided to stop acting for you so you can stop acting for Kai he is taken have a good day." He hung up the phone. "Block his number." He handed the phone back and went back to his room. Kai got up and made breakfast for everyone and had it out on the table when Byran and Tala came out.

"That smells great." Bryan said sitting down. They all ate and when they were almost done Kai's phone rang again.

"Hai." He said taking a sip of tea.

"Hey I'm ready to get out of here." Brooklyn said on the other line. "Can you come get me?"

"Have they actually released you?" Kai asked.

"Yes." Came the response.

"Alright on my way." Kai said and hung up. "I'm gunna go and get Brooklyn. What are you two doing today?"

"We are going to go see a movie." Bryan said having not cleared this with Tala. "And some lunch later. Do you and Brooklyn wanna join us?"

"Yeah sure." Kai said grabbing his keys and putting on his shoes. "I gotta work tonight so the movie needs to be early."

"Can do now git." Bryan said then turned to Tala as Kai shut the door behind him. "Sorry I didn't clear that with you."

"No it's ok." Tala said with a sigh.

Kai pulled up to the hospital and met Brooklyn in the lobby. Without waiting for consent from the nurse next to him Brooklyn jumped up and walked out. "Hell is it good to be out." He said taking in a deep breath of air. "So what are we doing today?"

"We are going to lunch and a movie with Byran and Tala before I have to go to work." Kai said starting the car.

"Sounds good to me. But can I change first?" Brooklyn asked. Kai smiled and drove to Brooklyn's apartment.

* * *

Author: sorry everyone that chapter was kinda weird. But I was just reading back and noted the rei bryan thing in the first chapter. But the rest of it will be on track again. Not that I really know what that track is… 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

They walked up the flights to Brooklyn's apartment. Brooklyn unlocked the door and took in a deep breath of air. "Now that smells much better. I'm gunna shower too. Feel free to make yourself at home." Brooklyn vanished behind a door while Kai sat on the coach and opened the book that was on the side table. It was called _Marked_. It was about vampyre.

'Isn't that spelt wrong?' he thought but opened it to a random chapter anyways. He heard the shower turn on and he found focusing on the book hard. "Well this isn't working." He got up and went into the room that Brooklyn had vanished into. It was a bedroom that had a connecting bath. He saw the steam coming from behind the foggy glass of the shower. "Hey Brook?" he said rather softly walking towards the shower.

"If you're going to get this close you mine as well take off your clothes and join me." Brooklyn said. He didn't actually expect Kai to get in and when he didn't hear him taking his clothes off he thought he had left. So when the glass door slid open just enough to allow a now naked Kai to get into the shower infront of him Brooklyn was shocked. Infact, so shocked all he could do was stare. Kai was blushing beautifully against his abnormally pale Russian skin. "Kai…"

"Don't say anything." Kai said. Brooklyn obliged and just pulled Kai closer to him. When their bodies met he lowered and caught him in a fierce kiss. He broke it only so they could breath.

"Kai." His breath was husky with lust. "Why do you torment me so?" Kai kissed him back.

"If you want me…" he said between kisses. "Then take me." That was all the cue that Brooklyn needed. He picked Kai up and took him out of the shower. The bed was only a few steps away and found very quickly. He lowered Kai down and kissed along his shoulder, neck, colar bone, and chest.

"Kai." He moaned when Kai ran his hands up his abs and chest. "God you have a nice touch." He continued moving down with his kisses until his lips kissed the tip of Kai's cock. He slid is tongue down one side then up the other. Kai moaned and rested his hands on Brooklyn's shoulders. Brooklyn took Kai into his mouth and moved up and down slowly. Kai moaned again. This time louder and he tangled his hands in Brooklyn's hair. He had wanted to be with Brooklyn so much it didn't take long until he came in Brooklyn's mouth and Brooklyn lapped it all up greedily. He moved up again and kissed Kai. "Are you sure my forbidden love?" He said giving Kai one more chance to back out. Kai didn't say anything he just brushed his fingers over Brooklyn's own hard member. That was all Brooklyn needed. He licked his first three fingers. He inserted the middle finger first and searched for the sweet spot. He found it when all of a sudden Kai clawed into his back. He inserted his first finger and did a scissoring effect to try and expand Kai for something bigger. Then a third followed and Kai winced. Brooklyn hit the sweet spot and Kai relaxed instantly.

"Brooklyn… now…" Kai was out of breath from wanting Brooklyn so much.

"As you wish." Brooklyn said softly in his ear. He removed his fingers and positioned himself in front of Kai's opening. He pushed in slowly in and winced when Kai winced. "I'm almost in love." He said and pushed in more. Kai winced again. It hurt so much. Brooklyn pushed the rest of the way in. Then he waited until Kai adjusted. It took a minute for the breathing and muscles to relax. He kissed Kai's forehead. "Sorry babe."

"It's ok." Kai said. Brooklyn pulled out so only his tip was in and then he thrust back in. Kai moaned in both pain and pleasure. Brooklyn did it again. This time finding the same spot he found earlier trying to get more pleasure. Kai arched his back in response along with a moan. When Brooklyn thrust in again he found the spot more easily accessed with Kai's back arched. Kai saw white spots flutter across his vision. "More." He said as Brooklyn pulled back again. He thrust in harder with each thrust and steadily the pulse got faster. They continued for around 30 min.

"Kai I can't hold off any longer." Brooklyn said and then with one final thrust they both came. Brooklyn fell over Kai. "We are so late." He was a bit breathless but he pulled out his phone.

"Let me." Kai said breathing a bit easier then Brooklyn. He dialed Tala's number and waited through the rings. Tala picked up.

"Kai where the hell are you the movie is about to start?" Tala asked then Bryan added in the background. "Yes and it's supposed to be a good one."

"Sorry Brooklyn is just a little too tired still from the whole thing so we came back to his place so he can nap." Kai said calmly even though Brooklyn was running his fingers on the inside of his thigh. "I'll see you when I get off of work tonight." Kai hung up and put the phone back on the bedside table it had come from. Brooklyn pulled him closer.

"I am too tired to see a movie." Brooklyn said. "But not for that reason." He bit down on Kai's neck and sucked it hard. When he pulled away the hickey was already forming. "Now sleep." He pulled Kai closer and they both shut their eyes breathing in the other's scent and very content at where they were.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Kai's head was pounding as he opened his eyes to a completely dark room. Except the pounding wasn't really in his head it was coming from the front door of Brooklyn's apartment. Kai sat up and Brooklyn tightened his arm around Kai's waist pulling him closer. Kai looked down at him and smiled but wriggled out of the grip and stumbled around grabbing a pair of pants and sliding them on, they were Brooklyn's. He sighed and walked to the front door. "Alright alright I'm coming." Kai said scratching the back of his head and unlocked the front door. He didn't have to open however as Tala and Bryan burst in both running and flipping over the coach. Kai turned and looked at them. "Can I help you?" he asked a little annoyed.

"We missed you at the movie." Tala said looking up from his upside down position on the coach. "So we thought we should come and check on you." Kai glared down at him. "Don't look at me like that we were just curious."

"Yes don't kill us." Bryan said. "We thought we would drag you guys out to dinner." He looked into the room and saw the sleeping Brooklyn. "He is so lazy." Bryan said and rolled off the coach. He walked into the room and jumped onto the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!" Kai and Tala heard Brooklyn yell as Bryan landed on him. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!!!" Bryan came running out the door with a pillow flying out after him.

"Was that really necessary?" Kai asked walking towards the bedroom.

"Well he is up now. Let's go and get dinner. We already called you both off of work tonight." Tala said laying across the coach. Kai sighed and closed the door to the bedroom and turned on the light.

"I'm really sorry about that." He said walking over to the rufflied looking Brooklyn. "I didn't know he would do that."

"Don't worry about it." Brooklyn said and wrapped his arms around Kai's waist pulling him down on top of him. "I don't wanna go."

"Get up and get dressed." Kai said pulling away and throwing a shirt at his boyfriend. "We mine as well go out for the night."

"Hey Kai…" Brooklyn said softly and looked seriously at him. Kai looked at him as he was buttoning up his shirt. "What would you say to moving in together?" Kai stared at Brooklyn stunned.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kai simply stared. He really didn't know what to say. Yeah sure Tala and Bryan where both living with him. But he didn't see how he could just leave Tala like that. He had lived with him for so long and it felt wrong to just leave him like that. "Kai any time you want to say something I would feel a lot better." Brooklyn said a nervous look entering his eyes.

"I don't know Brook." He said quietly. "I mean I'm still in school… and Tala and I have been room mates as long as I can remember… and it's still really soon.." he couldn't look at Brooklyn as he listed things off as they came across his mind.

"Yes I know it's soon and I know you are still I school. But so is Tala and he and Bryan now share a place with you. Look I'm not saying you would have to move in here. I could always move in with you guys." Brooklyn said getting up and in all his naked glory walking over to Kai. "But it's up to you love." He said before kissing him. The phone rang out in the living room. It stopped mid ring so they figured someone had gotten it.

"Brook it's the school." Bryan called from the living room. Brooklyn sighed and grabbed a pair of pants from the dresser and slid into them. Buttoning them he wentinto the other room and took the phone from Bryan.

"Hai." He said in a very professional sounding voice.

"Yes this call is from the directors of the school board regarding a Mr. Brooklyn Shingumi." A woman said on the other end of the phone.

"This is he." Brooklyn said a little worried now.

"Yes we have been informed that you are having an inappropriate relationship with one of your students who is so named as Kai Hiwatari." She said sounding very official. "We hear by suspend your 

teaching liscence until futher notice seeing as your actions have led us to believe that you are no longer fit to teach." Brooklyn slammed the phone down onto the reciever.

"Brook?" Bryan asked having heard the entire conversation since he had never moved from his spot next to the phone.

"Out." Brooklyn growled softly. No one moved. "Bryan, Tala, get out." He said it louder this time and even though Tala didn't move Bryan did. He walked over to his boyfriend and grabbed him under the elbow and rushed him out the door closing it behind them. Kai came out of the bedroom in time to see Brooklyn slam his fist into the wall making a small indentation.

"Brooklyn is everything ok?" Kai asked walking over to him.

"No." he said softly. "When everything is perfect something must go wrong." Kai was confused by the statement and rested a hand on Brooklyn's shoulder and spun him so he was looking at him.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"Some one told on us." Brooklyn said with a smile. Not his usual smile. This one seemed, twisted in a way that Kai had never seen before. "They just suspended my liscence." Kai's eyes widened in shock.

"They can't do that!" he yelled.

"They can and they did." Brooklyn explained. "I hope Spencer and Bryan don't get caught as well. Though I bet I already know who told on us."

"Who do you think it was?" Kai asked calming down.

"Either Rei or my brother." Brooklyn said.

"If it was Rei we'll find out soon enough." Kai said. Brooklyn looked at him quizically. "Simple. He will tell on Bryan too."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Brooklyn's eyes widened. "You really think he would do that?" he asked not really sure he wanted to hear the answer since he knew what it was.

Kai looked at Brooklyn for a minute and then sighed. "With how much Bryan and Tala hurt him as well of course I think he will do that." Kai wasn't one for holding back the truth but seeing the look on Brooklyn's face had made him want to. "And why would your brother tell?"

"He would tell because I forced him away from Tala. I took away his fun." He responded going angry again. Kai walked closer to where their bodies were almost touching and placed his hand on Brooklyn's cheek. Brooklyn leaned into it and closed his eyes trying to relax.

"So now what?" Kai asked softly wanting to move closer but not daring to until his love had calmed down not sure of what he would do if he wasn't calm.

"Now we open the door and bring in a snooping Bryan and Tala and then go to your place to check the machine and see if Bryan got a call. They don't know the place has two teenage boys living there too. They think it is just him. Who's voice was on the answering machine." Brooklyn was talking quickly by the end and Kai could have sworn he switched to Russian a couple of times.

Kai went over to the door and said, "Bryan's." as he opened it. Bryan and Tala came tumbling in having been leaning against the door that was all of a sudden not there. "How much did you guys hear?" Kai's voice was low, he was upset.

"Just bits and pieces I sware Kai." Tala said putting his hands up defensively. "It was the really loud thud that made us turn back."

Bryan looked at the wall. "And I found the sorce of the thud." He smiled as he said it but then turned to Brooklyn his face neutral. "Tell me now my old friend." He said it softly but the air seemed colder between the two.

"They took my liscence. Some one told them about me and Kai." Brooklyn said it a bit more warmly then Bryan had expected and the air shifted back to normal. "We are betting it was either Rei or my brother."

"I'm betting Rei." Everyone turned to Tala as he spoke. "Well he would be the more likely subject. First Kai was taken from him and then he finds out it was by Brooklyn. Then not to mention that if it was then he will tell on Bryan because he played him to get back at him for Kai." Tala had looked very matter of factly even laying almost spread eagle on the floor with his boyfriend between his legs.

"Alright we will go into our room to get dressed and then head over to your place to check the machine." Brooklyn said heading for the bed room.

"Would they leave a message?" Bryan asked.

"They would tell him that the school board would like a word maybe not of what though." Brooklyn said. Kai followed him into the room and Brooklyn shut the door. Kai was half turned to the closet that held the shirts when Brooklyn's arms snaked around him. He jumped being taken by surprise. "I scared you out there, I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Kai said relaxing into the hold. "I've just never seen you mad before."

Brooklyn kissed the hickey. "And I hope you never have to see it again." He released Kai and went to the closet. He pulled out two shirts and handed one to Kai. They put them on and went back into the main room. Tala and Bryan hadn't changed their position except that now Bryan was up on his knees and they were kissing. Brooklyn cleared his throat and the two broke the kiss. "Let's go."

Kai watched as the two blushed and stood and he couldn't help but laugh. It was kind of funny to see them blush, like to school kids caught making out in the storage room by the teacher, except that one of the ones making out in this case was the teacher. He walked close to Brooklyn and threaded their fingers together holding his hand. They all walked out to the cars and split into the pairs to fit into the sport cars.

"You said our room." Kai said as they were driving. Brooklyn looked sideways at him then back to the road.

"Kai whether you live with me or not or whatever we do. That is the only room in the aparment and so yes that makes it our room. You have an equal part to the apartment. I'll even get you a key made." He said catching the site of Bryan and Tala in the rearview mirror.

"Brook…" Kai said excited and yet he felt like crying. "I just cost you your job…"

"No you didn't whoever told on us did. Spencer and Bryan haven't had any problems and they have been dating students for years. Which leads me to believe that if no one had told then nothing would have happened." He believed what he said but had to look at Kai to see if he did too. "Kai I'm not upset. If I had to pick between you and my job I would pick you."

Kai was taken aback by that comment. He hadn't been expecting it. He leaned over and kissed Brooklyn's cheek. "I believe you." He whispered and kissed his neck before sitting back down again. They pulled into the parking lot and walked up the stairs to the apartment. Unlocking the door Kai's eyes where immediately drawn to the red blinking light on the answering machine.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kai's breath had stopped the minute he walked through the door. Brooklyn froze behind him his own eyes being drawn to the flashing light. Bryan and Tala were too deep in their conversation to notice and ran into the two. "Ow jeeze can you walk into the place please?" Bryan asked and shoved the two out of his way. When he saw the light he froze as well. "No it couldn't be…" Shock took them all in as they slowly walked towards the answering machine.

"What are the chances that it is just the bar calling for Kai?" Brooklyn asked.

"Very slim." Kai said. "I know my schedual and they very rarely have me cover a shift."

"Damn so it has to be the school board." Brooklyn said taking a few steps closer to push the button.

Everyone held their breath as he pushed and the machine whirred to life. "Hey Tal it's Rey can you give me a call back I'd like to talk to you about what happened." The machine beeped and whirred again. "Kai you wouldn't by any chance know where Melinda is would you? She didn't show up for work today. I had to call Max in to cover her shift." The machine stopped. Everyone took one collective breath.

"Thank god." Bryan sighed and sunk down onto the couch that was behind him. He pulled Tala's hand and pulled him into his lap. "This is such a relief." He said and held his boyfriend closer.

"Those slim chances saved our asses." Tala said looking up at Kai. "Do you know where Melinda is?"

Kai thought about it and had to smile. "She probably just forgot she had to work today and nothing can wake her up if she doesn't want to wake up." Everyone laughed. Kai looked back to Brooklyn who was laughing but didn't have his usual smile.

"So now what do we do?" Bryan asked.

Brooklyn looked at Kai and smiled. "We do nothing. Someone reported us and I'm doubting it's Rei though he isn't fully ruled out. I'm leaning more towards my brother." He walked closer to Kai and looked him in the eye. "I'll have to leave town to find him. I don't doubt this." Kai's eyes widened. "I don't know how long I'll be gone. But the sooner we figure this out the better."

Kai nodded his head once. He understood. It didn't mean he liked the idea. "You'll keep in contact right?" he asked not wanting to loose him completely.

Brooklyn smiled. "Of course." He said and hugged his love. Kai hugged him back and sighed. "I've gotta go." Brooklyn kissed his forehead then his lips gently before turning and walking out the door.

Tala stood up and walked over to Kai. "He'll be ok." He said putting his arm around his roomie's shoulder. Bryan stood and headed for the kitchen.

"I don't know about you two but I'm starving what would you like me to cook?" Bryan asked automatically lightening the mood.

"Anything is fine." Tala said and he turned Kai into the kitchen. "Well anything so long as it's food." They all laughed and Bryan set to work cooking mac and cheese home made.

It wasn't long before the meal was ready and they all started eating and laughing. They were talking about old times when the phone rang. It made all of them jump. Tala laughed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Tala?" Rei's voice said from the other end of the line.

"Yes." Tala's voice was now not so caring.

"Can we meet up? I want to talk to you about what happened." Rei said unphased by the tone.

"I'm busy right now Rei." Tala said.

"Not now then but how about tomorrow or something?"

"What is there to talk about?" Tala asked not really caring.

"About the thing with you and me and then Bryan of course."

"There never was a you and me Rei." Tala growled.

"Then we need to talk about that because I disagree."

"Fine we will meet tomorrow." Tala said and hung up.

"That wasn't very nice." Bryan said with a smile.

"Oh yeah like you care." Tala teased back.

"Don't see why you agreed to meet him." Kai said taking seconds of the food and refilling everyones cups.

"To get him to finally stop. And maybe see if he did do it." Tala pointed out. All of them agreed with that.


End file.
